


Cake for Who?

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, Hiding, Skull feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Skull ate something that he felt he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Aloha & Army & Mask & Skull (Splatoon), Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cake for Who?

Skull walked out of his bedroom, down the hallway, then to the kitchen. He was looking for something sweet to snack on, so he searched around; he soon noticed a hidden small cake. His mouth watered since it was a triple chocolate cake with frosty chocolate icing with chocolate chips all over the cake plus a white chocolate stripe. Skull wasn’t sure why it was hidden, but he was too hungry to think; he looked back at the hallway to listen.

Rustling noise means Army was working on his manuals and journals, singing means Aloha was practicing his singing skills, and game noise means Mask was playing on his handheld games. It was loud enough that maybe Skull could just try a little of that cake, just enough that it can be counted as if the cake had some pieces fell off. He reached out and grabbed the plate, smiling happily like a little kid. 

Skull let out a happy sigh and looked at the cake, then immediately freaked out. He had eaten almost the whole cake! Only a slice left, he then thought of something - what if it wasn’t meant to be eaten by him? What if it was for a party? Or for someone else, and he ruined it? He quickly paused to listen, but his ears drooped; the game noises and the singing stopped. Skull hoped that Mask and Aloha were in Army’s room and don’t see him yet. 

He jumped a bit when Army’s door cracked opened, but was closed again. Skull had to hurry, so he stood up and noticed that his hands and likely mouth were messy, so he quickly but carefully picked up the plate of the cake and searched for a spot. It was a challenge, but he managed to open a cupboard and put it in and closed it without dirtying it up. Skull then hurried to the bathroom and shut it to wash his hands and mouth. He finished up and opened the door just as Army, Mask, and Aloha walked down the hallway. 

“Hey, Skully!” Aloha greeted happily. 

“Good morning, Skull,” Army smiled. 

“Heeey, Skull,” Mask waved, he was wearing his flu mask. 

“Hey, guys.” Skull waved, smiling. But then remembered the cake, so he quickly stood at the front of them; he had to make a plan, so he spoke again “Say, what about we go to Jelly Cafe? I’m feeling hungry,”

“Gooood idea, I’m huuuungry,” Mask said, nodding. 

“Sure!” Aloha said, grinning. 

“But I wanted to do something at the kitchen,” Army said. 

“I’m sure it can wait. Let’s go!” Skull smiled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The S4 was enjoying themselves at a table. Skull soon got an idea, so he stood up. “I need to use the bathroom,” Skull said, then walked away. 

“Baaathroom is that waaay.” Mask chuckled a bit, pointing the other way. Skull quickly walked the correct way. 

Skull then closed the stall and pulled out his phone. Who should he call? Not Team Purple as they might scold him. Not Team Cyan, Pink, or Orange just in case the cake was for one of them. He considered calling Eight and Three but remembered that they are hanging out with Off the Hook for the day. Team Blue! Okay, Skull got a plan now even though there was a low chance that the cake was for one of them. He dialed a number, and the phone rang. 

“Hello?” Glasses’ voice was heard on the phone. 

“Skull here. I want to see if you, Headphones, and Bobble Hat can help me with something.” Skull answered. 

“Sure, and what about Goggles? You know she would love to help,” Glasses stated. 

“Nah, she along wth Rider will have a different role. Here’s the plan...” Skull said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skull came back and sat down again, and noted what the other three was talking about so he can join in the chat. However, Aloha’s phone went off, so he pulled his phone out and answered. “Hello? Hey Goggles! Hmm? Sure! But I’ll ask them, yeah, see you soon, friend!” he smiled as he hanged up. “That was Goggles; she wants Masky, Curry boy, and I to go with her and Rider to the mall. Oddly she doesn’t ask for Skully,” he said. 

“It’s okay; I’m still feeling a little tired from two days ago. You three go ahead and have fun while I head home to rest more,” Skull shrugged as he smiled a bit. 

“I dooo need a new gameeee,” Mask said. 

“I’ll like to see if there are any new clothes!” Aloha smiled. 

“I could use the time to look for a new book cover for Blue.” Army said, “But are you sure, Skull? Maybe she forgets, or Aloha missed that part.” 

“I’m sure, Army. Have fun.” Skull said, nodding. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skull surprisingly made it home without getting lost for once- okay, he did somehow turned up at Four and Marie’s place, but he made it back home as Glasses, Headphones, and Bobble Hat arrived. 

“Okay, we’re here, but tell us why you made the plan,” Headphones said. 

“Eh, the thing is… I accidentally ate a hidden cake and was not sure who it was for, so I asked you three to come because I need help,” Skull said, kicking the ground a bit. 

“Yay! We are going to bake a yummy cake!” Bobble cheered, throwing her arms in the air. 

Skull went to the door and unlocked it so he can let everybody in. They headed to the kitchen and gathered the things needed for the cake to get started. 

Skull cracked open the eggs in a different bowl as Glasses prepared the oven. Bobble, after putting the chocolates and such in a big bowl and stirred, pulled out the spoon to taste it; she thinks it was yummy, so she was going to put it back in but Headphones stopped her. “No, sweetie, we don’t put spoons back in if our mouths touched it. You can keep that and lick it while I grab a new spoon, okay?” Headphones smiled as his short girlfriend nodded with the spoon in her mouth, happy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cake was soon ready, and Skull was happy that it matched the original as best as they can do. Skull placed the cake back to the spot just as they heard voices outside the door. Skull stared at the door in shock. “Oh, either they are back early, or we stayed late; thanks, guys, for your help. I’ll let you know when to leave, I got an idea.” Skull said as he went to the door.

Skull then opened the door a bit too quickly, startling the trio. “Say, I think I saw something cool over there and was about to see it. Want to come with?” Skull asked, hoping they will say yes. 

The trio looked at each other before Aloha smiled “Sure if you want us to see it too.” Skull nodded so they walked off but not before Skull looked back and nodded, a cue for the three Team Blue Inklings to leave. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Skully?” Aloha called out. They were relaxing at home, and Skull had gone to the bathroom. Skull soon came back out, looking at Aloha with curiosity. “Skull, we want you to sit down here.” Aloha grinned as he patted the chair. 

Skull was curious, but a little nervous. He went to the chair and sat down and looked at Aloha and Mask. A cake soon was set down by Army in front of him; Skull looked at the cake with wonder; maybe he finally will find out what it was for. 

“Skull, we wanted to say-” Army started, but Mask stopped him. 

“Waaait, don’t the caaake have a white chocolateeee stripe?” Mask asked, pointing at the cake. Army and Aloha looked closely too. 

Skull was sweating.  _ Can’t believe we- no, I forget about the white stripe! _ He panicked. He sighed a bit, feeling bad and can’t take it anymore. 

“Maybe we did forget that,” Aloha shrugged. 

“Maybe, I’ll check my notes later. So Skull-” Army stated, but he, along with Mask and Aloha, was speechless when Skull closed his eyes and pushed the cake away from him.

“...Skuuull? You ooook?” Mask asked with concern, Skull never turned down dessert!

“...No,” Skull said sadly. With that, they quickly went over to Skull. Aloha placed a hand on Skull’s forehead and cheek as Mask stroked Skull’s tentacles. “No, Aloha, I’m not sick… just sad,” Skull whispered. Skull then stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

Skull came back with the original cake slice and placed it next to the new cake. “...this was the original,” Skull said sadly. “I found the hidden cake and wanted to try it a bit, but I ate most of it without noticing. I was scared that it wasn’t for me and tried to hide it and bake a new one...” Skull said, wiping a tear away. “I’m sorry.”

Mask, Aloha, and Army stared at the cakes with surprise, but then Mask went over to Skull and hugged him, Aloha and Army soon joining. 

“Skull, as I was trying to say; the cake was for you,” Army chuckled as Skull was surprised. “Yeah, we baked a cake as something special because you worked hard for the last few days, and we missed you,” Army said as he nuzzled Skull before letting out a purr.

“I-I don’t know what to say… I thought it might be for someone else.” Skull whispered, starting to purr too as Aloha purred too. 

“Haaave you thought it miiiight be for yooou?” Mask said as he wiped Skull’s tears away before nuzzling and purring. 

Skull felt better, he got two cakes and he is cuddling with three of his favorite people. Skull smiled and closed his eyes as they purred together. 


End file.
